noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
An Sangeen
|gender = Male |race = Modified Human |status = Active |occupation = KSA Member |affiliation = KSA |firstappearance = Chapter 202 |lastappearance = Chapter 543 }} An Sangeen (Kor. 안상인) is a modified human and an agent of the KSA. He is married to Na Yonsu, a fellow KSA agent and his current work partner. Appearance Sangeen has grey hair and short black beard on his pointy chin and has ear-piercings. He maintains a collected expression on his face. He also has the habit of smoking. His attire is similar to that of a typical agent in black suit. Personality He is cool, calm and collected and acts when situation calls for it. He is Na Yonsu's partner and covers for her lack of foresight due to her sanguine temperament. Even though he doesn't show much emotion, he still wants to protect his country from modified humans. He also tries to put up an act when needed and argued with Cerberus, in order to get hurt and later gets away from them to meet Tao, M-21 and Takeo. After forming a sort of alliance with them, he gets caught by Ked and Lutai and as he makes a run for it, he breaks up the contract as has no intention of involving people in unnecessary trouble. Background At some point in the past, An Sangeen took part in an experiment and became a modified human along with Na Yonsu, in service of their country. This experiment was done in absolute secrecy within the KSA and all the details of it were strictly kept away from the Union. He is married to Na Yonsu and works as an agent for the KSA along with her. Plot Overview 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' :Sangeen and Yonsu maintain co-operation with the trio, informing them every news they get from the Union. On one evening, they notice a chaos in the city alleys and inform the trio. But before either group arrive at the spot, Rai, Regis and Seira find a fleeing experiment desperately fighting his pursuers. When the KSA agents arrive, Regis has already taken care of the pursuers and the agents take the experiment to their treatment faculty as Rai seems to know the modified human. Later the trio arrives there to find that the modified human is M-24. :In the following arcs, the agents are rarely shown although their reports are frequently mentioned. 'Volume 8' :An Sangeen is present when Lunark visits the KSA Headquarters looking for Frankenstein. Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Being a Modified Human, An Sangeen possesses physical capabilities well beyond that of a regular human. His overall skills and abilities have been complimented by two Cerberus members. He is fast enough to keep up with Takeo who is known for his speed, fighting equally against him without much trouble (although Takeo wasn't fighting using D or boost-up pills). He has a sense for strategy, attempting to use the environment to his advantage against a stronger opponent. Aura Manipulation An Sangeen is able to attack using small blades made up of his aura as seen in his fight with Takeo and later against Cerberus. He can use multiple blades to attack from distance and even wield them in close combat. He shows high accuracy with these blades, being able to use them to stop all of Takeo's bullets that were aimed at him. Battles *Takeo vs An Sangeen *Ked vs An Sangeen Navigation Category:Modified Human Category:KSA Category:Characters Category:Male